


Stars Of Black Kyber

by Rainingsun02811



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsun02811/pseuds/Rainingsun02811
Summary: Satine survives Darth Maul's assault, but only because Obi-Wan Kenobi embraced the dark side. How will the force cope with one of it's brightest stars turning dark?





	Stars Of Black Kyber

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea popped into my head and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment down below!  
> 

The force _screamed_.

Obi-Wan couldn’t lose another person he loved, he couldn’t just let her fade away, he wasn’t about to let Darth Maul destroy another person he cared about.  He wasn’t going to let that thing torture and dismantle her before his very eyes, he wasn’t going to let him desecrate Satine while she was still alive.

So, he gave in.  The fear in Satine’s eyes was enough to drive him over the edge.

He gave in to that turbulence that had surrounded him since he was a child.  The fear, the desperation, the unimaginable depths of his own, and Mandalore’s, tar pits of emotion.

 _Sweet force it burns,_ he thought _._ It felt like the darkness was trying to claw its way out of his grasp, wiggling and squirming, the intensity of the anger from the citizens threatened to incinerate him where he stood.  The only thing keeping it in place was his desperation, his will, to protect the woman he loved.  The guards holding him were slammed into the walls, Maul and Savage were simultaneously frozen in place, and then slammed against something, _I don’t care how you do it. Let. Her. GO!_   The glass all burst into a million tiny shards, except for Satine’s picture.  His throat was dry.

Satine crashed to the ground.  Her words that _even extremists could be reasoned with_ had run through his mind before he gave in.  He had tried to reason with Maul, he honestly had, but now, _now it’s too late._   He thought a flicker in the force comforted him, _he’s alive, unconscious, but alive._

“Satine!”  he rushed to her side, taking the black lightsaber in his hand away from Maul, hooking it to his belt, and scooped her in his arms as she coughed.  Tears ran down his face, he felt her hand caress his face.  He held her close, burying his face in her blonde curls.

“Obi,” she said her voice rasping.  “ _Ben,”_ her voice struggling to stay even, “Bo Katan is here we must _leave.”_

He picked her up and stared Bo Katan down, she nodded once and led the way.

“The ship is this way,” she said.  “Leave without me, I’ll be fine sister.”  Matching blue eyes met.

"I'll go to the Jedi Council for help," Satine said.  "We cannot involve the Senate, it is too corrupt, and Mandalore will survive.”  The force twisted and resonated at the words.  She was barely conscious now, he could feel her grip on his armor slackening.

“Alright, go!” Bo Katan said shooting at the soldiers approaching.  “I’ll hold them off and keep Korkie safe!  Go!”

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll take care of Satine."  The door slammed shut, he made his way to the cockpit and started the flight sequence.  He sat her in the seat next to him.   They took off out of the Mandalorian sky and into the stars above and jetted off into hyperspace.  His heart was still pounding, blood was still rushing to his ears.  His hands were shaking, _I can still feel it, the darkness._  He thought, _I thought I escaped it, but I’m no better than a child running to it when I'm in a bind._  He held out his hand, which she accepted, and carried her to the sleeping quarters on the ship.  _Sweet force my head hurts._  His head was pounding, he could feel the darkness slither away to the back of his mind, but its _taint_ was still there.  Just like after Naboo, but this time it was here to stay.  _Or maybe it never left,_ he thought, _maybe that was just an illusion.  I never defeated it, only looked away unwilling to notice it._

Satine looked at him from her bed, blue eyes shining.  “Obi’ka,” he stared blankly ahead, “ _Ben,”_ Satine said, “ _Ner Asa*,_ what happened?  All I felt was darkness and pain.  Then Maul and Savage were on the floor and I was In your arms.”

His breathing hitched.  “I used the dark side.”  He said, His voice small.  “I didn’t kill them, even though I wanted to, I didn’t, I knew you wouldn’t want me to Tina.” She set a cool hand on his face. _She’s so bright,_ he thought.  _She’s here with me, and bright, and alive!_  He indulged himself in her, letting their string of a bond open.  He rested his head on her shoulder.

The bond pulsed, like the flicker of a heartbeat.  She wrapped her arms around him.  He clung to her as if she would slip away any moment, she could feel his tears on her skin.  Satine switched fully to Mando’a _"Obi’ka, it’s alright, there is no light without darkness you know this, stupid Je’tii*.  My warrior. ”_

 _Je’tii_ , nothing bad was associated with _Je’tii_ , only Satine and her warmth and the relief he felt with her in his arms.  He half sobbed half laughed at the jab, responding in kind.  _Mando’a it is then,_ he thought.  _“I guess I did,”_ he said.  “ _But I’m your stupid Je’tii warrior.”_   His voice was a whisper, his Coruscanti accent never truly faded from his Mando’a.  He knew to Satine it made the words to bouncy and lyrical, she had said as much before.

Obi-Wan lifted his head, and he kissed her.  Her lips were warm, and she responded just as fiercely like she was reminding him she was here.  In the now, in front of him.

It worked.  That familiar heat rose up from his gut as his calloused hands roamed her body.  He shrugged off his armor, only stopping to lift off certain pieces.  Kissing her neck, _kark I hate her robes._ He thought as he undid the many layers, biting her neck, it wasn’t enough to bleed just sting.

She moaned and yanked his hand to her pale breast, gasping at the contact.  He squeezed and moved down her body. Leaving no part without attention until he got to the apex of her thighs.

He flicked his tongue against her heat.  Causing her to moan, even louder this time.

“Ben…” he lapped at her, drinking her in, letting their minds and presences intertwine.  He couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

 _Sith hells we’re not even fucking yet._ His cock was so hard it was painful.  She giggled at the thought.  He smacked her ass in retaliation.

_“Ben.”_

Every touch was filled with desperation, every yank of his hair brought him back down to their combined selves from his panic endured mania.  When she came, he almost did himself as if he were a 22-year-old Padawan again.

His wedding ring shone around his neck, his tattoo of the Jedi symbol on his arm glistened darkly on his arm, his grey-blue eyes glinting as he moved his mouth and hands up her form. _Force, she's beautiful,_ he kissed her again positioning his cock at her entrance.  _She’s so wet._

“Ben, please,” she said the pout evident in her voice.

He obeyed.  Entering her with a lazy flick of his hips that he _knew_ drove her insane, they made love.

She was riding him now and when she finished he did as well, not pulling out, she collapsed onto his chest.  Their hearts beating as one in a lazy rhythm.

 _“Ni asa gar.*”_  She said rolling off and into his side, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

 _“Ni asa gar.”_  He repeated, to spent to check his accent, almost slurring the words.  She snuggled into him.

“ _Ner te'r bal tyatr.*”_

 _“Ner te'r bal tyatr.”_ She was whispering endearments just to have him say them now.  He could feel her smile on his chest and the way she sighed at his mispronunciations. 

He wrapped his arms around her, felt the living force roll thru him, felt the darkness’s thirst quenched, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ner asa— my love  
> Je’tii— Jedi  
> Ni asa gar— I love you  
> Ner te'r bal tyatr— my sun and stars


End file.
